


What doesn't kill you might make your telomeres longer...

by SadGladMad



Series: What doesn't kill you may kill neurons so it's a lose-lose [4]
Category: Charmie-relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Charmie-relationship - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: Timmy would follow him anywhere aaaand…Armie knew it. Hell. CNN knew it.The boys on a soccer pitch finally making body contact...is that against the rules?





	What doesn't kill you might make your telomeres longer...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charmies).



> Final part of University AU

Timmy couldn’t concentrate after that. I mean he was only human and Armie was stunning. 6’5” of lean muscle, that mellifluous masculine voice, those huge… feet.  
And of course the entire package- the cook, the epicurean, the soccer mad coach, the insatiably curious friend, the pinup, the idol and the man of his dreams…his increasingly tumescent dreams...Timmy was fucked. 

Armie blocked Timmy's mediocre shots with beautiful fluidity and then rolled his eyes at Tim’s half assed defending. He walked off the pitch, put the ball in the equipment bag and waited for Timmy to catch up.

Timmy would follow him anywhere aaaand…Armie knew it. Hell. CNN knew it.

Most Thursdays in autumn their routine was to get takeaway after Armie’s soccer practice then watch sporting docos at Armie’s place. As they headed off the field, Timmy trailed behind Armie, playfully poking his side and jumping on his back. Armie, his arms loaded down by the equipment bags, retaliated verbally. But he was completely aware of how Timmy melted with crumbs of affection, the cunning bastard. “You’re such a minx, little kitten..”

Timmy was trying to get another shove in while giggling (joy sparked...could he keep Armie?) when the performance alert sounded on his phone.

“Aaarghh… damn, Armie. I gotta run. We have a rehearsal for Saturday night.” 

Armie’s confused face was adorable….and manly…yes definitely adorable masculinity.. was that a thing? 

Was that Timmy’s thing now?

“What’s happening on Saturday night? We’re going to Nick’s birthday party.”

“Awww.. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, old man. I, Timothee Chalamet, child wonder, will clarify this for you. Nick’s party is NEXT Saturday. This Saturday is.. ’

“Nuh-uh, you dipshit,” Armie cut in. “It’s Saturday the 20th -that’s this Saturday Sweet T.”

Armie dropped the bags and wrapped his arm possessively around Timmy’s head preventing him from pulling away. He ruffled his curls with more force than necessary.

“Oh man!” Timmy groaned, understanding the futility of resistance and resting his head against Armie’s shoulder. “I’ve got the quintet performance this Saturday and I’m the accompanying pianist. I can’t make the party…shit! Shit!” 

This was a first. He’d never stuffed up a recital date before. Armie messed with his head. 

Timmy grimaced, looking at the ground. He didn’t want to offend Nick. 

Armie echoed his thoughts “Nick’s gonna be disappointed ..and I really wanted to hear you play too.” 

Sweaty Armie, brow furrowed in short shorts was as enchanting as hell. Wait, hell wasn’t enchanting? ...but Armie could enchant him all the way to hell, couldn’t he?

“Maybe..i dunno, maybe I can come after?” Timmy offered hopefully. “We’ll finish by maybe 10, 10:30. I’ll see if I can get a ride over.” God knows he couldn’t afford to catch an Uber. Maybe he could bum a lift with someone who lived nearby…or could he ride his bike? How far was the restaurant? 

Armie bumped his shoulder, “Well, I guess I’ll get to hear you play plenty as my BOYFRIEND!” Eyes wide as saucers, he raised his eyebrows in mock excitement.. Before Timmy could react he mimicked a teenaged girl’s voice..“Unless you dump me for Nick? Shit, is this his coming out party? Will Liz have to find YET another straight boyfriend?"Are you gonna break my heart?” He closed his eyes for dramatic effect, pursing his lips in mock heartbreak.

So he didn’t see him coming when Timmy tackled him, putting all his force into taking him down. Hard.

They landed on the grass with a thud. Timmy fought courageously but the retaliatory tickling made it hard to breathe and he was overpowered instantly. Armie’s weight flattening him to the ground. 

And he liked it. 

Armie gazed down at his lips and tilted his head. Timmy tilted his chin up and when their mouths met his heart stopped. 

Warm lips. Perfect tongue. Shared breath. The hand in his curls lifting his head possessively. The other hand in the curve of his back, like it belonged there. Armie’s leg between his, drawing them close. So close together. His senses were brimming with Armie. If only his newly outed teenaged self could see him in this moment making out with Armand Hammer on a soccer pitch.

Armie Hammer wanted him…  
Timmy moaned into Armie’s mouth at the realisation. 

Armie pulled away and the look he gave him was possessive, heated, hungry. Timmy could feel himself growing harder and hotter with just that look. Weeks of pining and lust were wreaking havoc with his body. Armie was on top of him like he belonged there.

His phone alarm rang again.Armie pulled his arm and Timmy allowed himself to be yanked tightly upright. Breathless. Spellbound.

He wrapped himself around Armie’s chest, feeling a little possessive himself. 

“Is this why you coached the under 11’s? To steal my innocence?” he teased.  
A happy laugh from his ...his …his boyfriend and…and then he got a very tasty mouthful to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> seattlepetal-blog on tumblr.  
> No hate please. Just gentle mockery and conspiracy theories.


End file.
